Niñero
by iSweetThorn
Summary: Niñero, un lindo niño, la casa sola y una linda sorpresa al siguiente dia. ¿Que podria salir mal? / Shadilver:Human:Yaoi:Lemmon


_**Niñero**_

La noche caía poco a poco. Las nubes dejaban ver que una tormenta se acercaba. Pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer. Un joven, de 17 años de edad, azabache con mechas rojas y de ojos rubíes que caminaba por las calles, se percató de la llovizna al sentir una gota de roció en su mejilla. Apresuro el paso, pues no quería empaparse cuando empezara a llover. Aparte, tenía que llegar temprano a su trabajo como niñero.

Era niñero desde hace dos años, así podría pagar sus estudios. Había cuidado niños en diferentes hogares y todos eran complicados. "Mocosos malcriados" según él. Siempre le hacían la noche imposible, gracias a eso recibió su mal carácter, el cual solo usaba si la situación lo ameritaba. Hoy llegaría a una nueva casa, no le sorprendería que el chico que cuidarse fuese como los demás. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso, y tendría suerte si todo saldría bien.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

Llego a su destino, y minutos después, comenzó a llover. Toco la puerta y de inmediato alguien abrió.

-Hola, tú debes ser el niñero.- Saludo una mujer, mientras se ponía unos aretes de perla. Llevaba un vestido color vino y estaba bien maquillada, se veía hermosa. Se notaba que iba de salida y se le hacía tarde.

-Un gusto, soy Shadow.- Saludo. La mujer respondió al saludo estrechándole la mano y luego lo dejo pasar.

Al entrar, un hombre se encontraba en la sala, portaba un elegante traje negro y se acomodaba un moño. Miro al chico y le saludo, pues sabía que era el niñero. De pronto, la mujer se acercó a la escalera y con una suave y delicada voz, grito.

-¡Cariño, baja!

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió un voz desde el segundo piso, a Shadow le desconcertó. Esa voz se escuchaba un poco grave pero suave, no era la de un niño.

En un instante alguien bajo las escaleras, se trataba de un chico de unos 13 o 14 años de edad. Era peli plateado, con un peinado extravagante y de ojos dorados. Al contrario que sus padres, el solo vestía un suéter blanco por debajo y una camisa verde aqua por arriba, jeans blancos y botas azules hasta la rodilla. Aunque lo que más resaltaba de él, era su ternura. "¡Vaya, sí que es lindo!" pensó Shadow. "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué rayos llame lindo aun chico? Ok, deja de pensar en eso." Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo bajar, admirando esa adorable figura. Un ardor recorrió sus mejillas, ¿se habrá sonrojado?

Al bajar, la mujer acaricio el cabello del joven, provocando que este hiciera una mueca de molestia. Esta regreso la mirada hacia Shadow. Se veía sorprendido y algo nervioso, lo cual le preocupo un poco.

-Shadow, ¿pasa algo?- Shadow salió del trance al oírla y nervioso respondió.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- Pregunto al instante, era necesario saber qué edad tenía el chico.

-Ahm… 14. ¿Por qué?- Pregunto desconcertada.

-Bueno… normalmente cuido niños de diez años para abajo, nunca eh cuidado a alguien de 13.- Explicó.

-No te preocupes. Él es muy tranquilo, no te causara problemas.- Menciono volviendo a acariciar al chico.

Shadow le miro, y este le dedico una mirada de molestia. De pronto, el hombre se acercó a la mujer y le hablo. -Querida, es hora de irnos.- Dijo algo apurado. La mujer asintió, tomo un bolso y antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta. -Shadow, en la cocina hay una lista de las cosas que Silver puede y no hacer.

-No se preocupe, tengo experiencia en esto.

-Adiós, amor.- Le dijo al pequeño.

-Adiós, madre.- Respondió desanimado.

Ambos salieron de la casa, subieron a un lujoso automóvil y se fueron.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

El chico se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión. Mientras, Shadow se acercó por detrás del mueble y se recargo en la cabecera de este.

-Bueno… ¿cómo te llamas?- Trato de hacer conversación.

-Silver.- Respondió en seco y sin mirarlo.

-Ok… yo soy Shadow...-

-Oye...- Interrumpió. -...sé que mis padres te pagaron para que me cuidaras, pero si no te importa prefiero estar solo.- Se levantó del sofá y camino algo molesto hacia la cocina.

Shadow tomo el lugar de Silver en el sofá, y un raro sentimiento le invadió. Normalmente, cuando un niño o cualquier otra persona le respondía de esa manera le molestaba demasiado, pero eso no paso cuando Silver lo hizo. Obviamente algo le pasaba, pero tantos sentimientos le invadían evitando saber el porqué de la situación. Movió la cabeza a los lados, repetidamente, tratando de olvidarse de eso.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

Respiro hondo y fue a la cocina en donde se encontraba el chico. Al entrar, encontró a este recargado en la pared y comiendo algo de helado. Lo ignoro y se acercó al refrigerado, en donde se encontraba la lista que le habían dejado. No era tan larga, y no tenía tantas cosas anotadas. Silver dio su última probada del helado, dejándose la cuchara en la boca y poniendo el bote de helado en la mesa. Se acercó al azabache, le arrebato la lista de la mano haciéndola una bola y tirándola a la basura. Después, se quitó la cuchara de la boca y la puso dentro del bote.

-No hagas caso a lo que mi madre te diga, solo diviértete.- Volvió a hablar desinteresado.

-Mira, aunque tengas razón, tengo que hacer lo que me digan para que me paguen bien.- Explico ya algo mosqueado.

-¿Tanto necesitas el dinero?- Pregunto mientras se daba de comer más helado.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-De acuerdo…

Guardo el bote de helado en el refrigerador y se acercó a un teléfono que se encontraba pegado en la pared.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gruño Shadow, arrebatándole el teléfono.

-Oye, tranquilízate. Solo pido algo de comer. O, ¿es que acaso tu sabes cocinar?- Pregunto pícaro.

-B-Bueno... no. Y en dado caso, ¿cómo piensas pagarla?

-Dah… con tu dinero.- Dijo sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito enfadado.

-¡Jajaja! Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Yo pagare. Dime, ¿siempre eres así?

-¿A qué te refieres con "así"?

-Tan serio, enojón, aburrido...

-Solo si me provocas.- Menciono algo provocativo.

-Tomo nota.- Dijo divertido. Silver le guiño un ojo a Shadow y marco un número X en el teléfono.

Shadow de nuevo lo miro sorprendido, la tierna y dulce respuesta de Silver no era lo que se esperaba. Por lo general siempre que lo decía, los niños empezaban a provocarlo, pero al ver a Silver no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, algo que logro borrar en ese instante.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

Minutos después, el repartidor llego. Silver saco dinero de su cartera y pago. Se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de Shadow y coloco la pizza en una elegante mesita de centro. Silver tomo una rebanada y la devoro, por el contrario, Shadow se quedó sentado, sin mover ni un musculo.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa?- Silver lo miro confundido.

-No es nada, solo no tengo hambre.- Respondió sin apartar la mirada del piso.

-Eso me hubieras dicho antes de ordenar. Ahora gracias a ti gaste dinero a lo tonto.- Burló, devorando otra rebanada.

-¡Hmm…! Pues me hubieras preguntado antes, torpe.- Dicho esto, Silver no pudo evitar soltar una risita traviesa.

-¡Jaja! Sí, creo que si.-

El silencio reino por unos minutos, los chicos siguieron mirando televisión y comiendo pizza, de la cual solo quedaron 3 pedazos. -Sabes...- Inicio Silver. -...cuando te vi no me caíste muy bien. Por la forma de tu cabello y como vestías creí que serias un pandillero o un emo.

-Eso dicen todos.- Respondió desinteresado.

-Y tú, ¿qué pensaste de mí?- Pregunto inocente, dedicándole una sonrisa al azabache.

-¿De qué?- Levanto una ceja.

-Me refiero a como creíste que era cuando me viste por primera vez.-

-¡Oh! Ahh… pues…- ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué pensó que se le hizo lindo? ¿Qué al verlo su corazón se aceleró? Obviamente no iba a hacerlo, y tenía que inventar algo pronto. –ahh… pues… p-pensé que… que serias un niño mimado.- Silver se extrañó al oírlo, normalmente las personas al verlo piensan que es lindo y tierno.

-¿Yo? ¿Un mimado?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Trato de disimular.

-Es que... normalmente cuando me ven por primera vez dicen que soy lindo y tierno. O un imán de chicas según mis amigos.

-Bueno, cada quien tiene su punto de vista, ¿no?

-Cierto, bueno, ahora vuelvo.- Silver se levantó del sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por unas bebidas, o, ¿acaso quieres atragantarte con la comida?- Dijo divertido soltando una tierna risita, Shadow sonrió y Silver entro a la cocina.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

Shadow aprovecho el momento para pensar en el extraño sentimiento que le molestaba. "No, no, no puede ser." se decía así mismo. "No, los dos somos hombres, él tiene 14, yo 17 y estoy trabajando. Si somos algo, solo seremos amigos. Pero aun así no dejara de gustarme. ¿Qué hago?". Minutos más tarde Silver salió de la cocina con dos vasos de malteadas en la mano. Shadow lo vio y enseguida se paró a tomarlo, pero al momento de pararse choco contra el menor provocando que este tirara las bebidas sobre él.

-Oh… S-Shadow… yo…- Silver tartamudeo un poco al ver a Shadow fruncir el ceño, pero después de unos segundos se calmó.

-No te preocupes…- Suspiró. -...esto fue mi culpa.

-D-Déjame ayudarte…- El peli-plateado corrió hasta la mesa de centro, tomo un par de servilletas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Shadow. El azabache tomo el papel y comenzó a limpiarse la ropa. Silver solo presenciaba la escena y después de unos minutos reacciono. –Ahh… ¿q-quieres que… te preste algo d-de ropa?- Balbuceó.

-Si quieres, pero...- Se detuvo un momento.

-¿Pero que...?

-No creo que tu ropa me quede. Es decir, porque tú eres mucho más chico que yo.

-No te preocupes, tengo algo que sé que te quedara.

Silver tomo otra rebanada de pizza y la devoró. Apretó la mano de su niñero y lo llevo con el hasta su habitación.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

-Si quieres quítate la chaqueta. Ahora te doy algo para que pongas.- Decía Silver, mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones de ropa.

"Hmm... quedar desnudo de la cintura para arriba no suena nada mal, y más si estamos los dos solos en su habitación." pensado esto, Shadow comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, la cual se atoro a medio camino. "Genial, lo que me faltaba. Espera... tengo una idea."

-Ahh... ¿Silver?

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- Silver dejo lo que hacía y puso atención a lo que el azabache le decía.

-El cierre se atoro, ¿puedes ayudarme?- El menor lo pensó un poco y después de un rato se acercó lento, Shadow lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco de un jalón hacia él.

Silver se enrojeció un poco y comenzó la tarea de bajar el cierre, lo mejor que pudo, de verdad estaba atorado. Cuando por fin logro bajarlo por completo, se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente el bien marcado abdomen de su niñero. Su cara se tornó roja, el cuerpo del moreno era tan… tan… ¿perfecto?

Shadow tomo de la cintura a Silver, acercándolo, quedándose peligrosamente cerca y provocando que la cara del peli plateado se enrojeciera más.

-Sha… Shadow…- tartamudeo, aquello lo había puesto demasiado nervioso. Silver llevo sus manos a su pecho, y poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada hasta topar con los ojos rubí del azabache.

-Silver, hay algo que quiero decirte.- le susurro dulcemente, con una sonrisa de lado en los labios.

-Ehm… y-yo también tengo algo que decirte.- le dijo desviando la mirada.

Shadow lo miro divertido, Silver en verdad era adorable. En pocos segundos sus miradas chocaron, dorado y rubí se combinaron. Ambos tomaron aire, y sin más hablaron.

-Me gustas…- susurraron., ambos viéndose con una cálida y tranquila sonrisa, transmitiéndose sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

Los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados, Silver estaba recostado en la cama, mientras Shadow estaba arriba de él. La ropa ya les había estorbado, ahora ambos se encontraban solo en ropa interior.

Shadow se separó de los labios de Silver, bajando a besar su cuello, seguido de su pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a su vientre. Beso el miembro erecto del menor por encima de la tela, haciendo que este soltara un leve suspiro. Poco a poco fue retirando la prenda hasta dejar completamente desnudo al menor. Beso la punta del pene de Silver para seguidamente besarlo por los lados.

-Mgh… S-Shadow…- gimió el peli plateado, mordiéndose el labio por la pena.

Shadow lamio la punta del pene de Silver, y después de besarlo lo introdujo por completo a su boca, moviendo la cabeza de arriba-abajo, mientras masajeaba los testículos del menor para aumentar el placer en este.

-Ahh… Shadow… mas…-

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

Las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, la cama rechinaba por el frenético movimiento en ambos, toda la habitación se llenaba de los gemidos y suspiros que salían de sus bocas.

-Ngh… Shadow… ahh…- gimió el menor, aferrado a la espalda del mayor, dejándose llevar por los movimientos del otro.

Shadow embistió con más fuerza, el placer aumentaba en sus cuerpos, y no había como calmarlos.

-Ahh… ahh… Shadow… m-mas…- un hilo de saliva salió de la boca de Silver, volviéndolo más violable que antes.

Shadow tomo las piernas de Silver y las llevo a sus hombros, haciendo que las embestidas se volviesen más profundas. Silver se aferraba a la cama, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo por el placer el azabache le producía.

-Mgh… Shad…- el peli plateado abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como el morocho golpeaba esa parte en el que lo llenaba de locura absoluta.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Más duro!- gimió/grito lo más que pudo tratando de que sus suplicas sean escuchadas.

-¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Shadow! Y-yo ya…

-Agh… y-yo igual…

Los movimientos en ambos se hicieron más potentes. Shadow tomo el miembro de Silver para masturbarlo.

Ya casi era hora.

Por sus cuerpos caían grandes gotas de sudor.

El azabache tomo de las caderas al menor para entrar más.

Y este encorvó la espalda.

Era el momento.

Ambos habían llegado al clímax, uno corriendo dentro del otro y este manchando los torsos de ambos.

-Ahh… s-Shadow… t-te amo…- dijo apenas en un susurro, tratando de recobrar el aire.

-Yo… t-también te amo…- susurro con una sonrisa, con cuidado salió del interior del menor y se acostó a su lado. Este lo abrazo al instante recostando en el bien marcado pecho del mayor.

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado esa noche.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

-Silver, cariño. Ya llegamos.- hablo la madre del más pequeño entrando por la puerta delante a su esposo.

-¡Mami!- este salió de prisa de la cocina y corrió a abrazar a su progenitora.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo te la pasaste con Shadow?

-Me la pase _muy bien._- respondió haciendo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras, mientras le dedicaba una mirada maliciosa al azabache el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Te divertiste con el ¿verdad?

-Sip, me _divertí _mucho.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces no sería molestia que te cuidara por una semana entera ¿verdad?

-Pues si lo dic… espera, ¿se irán toda una semana?

-Sí, pero tienes a Shadow ¿no? El estará contigo en todo ese tiempo ¿o no Shadow?

-Por mi está bien.- respondió este viendo al menor con ojos de lujuria.

-Bien, porque no vamos justo ahora. Adiós chicos.- se despidió su padre y los dos se fueron como rayos, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

_Solos. Una semana. Divirtiéndose._

-Entonces… ¿nos _divertimos?- pregunto juguetón el mayor, a lo que el peli plateado respondió sentado en su regazo, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran._

_-Tomare eso como un si…_


End file.
